Some devices of information processing devices such as servers can acquire a boot image from a server connected to a network and perform a network boot by using the acquired boot image. In the present application, it is assumed that an information processing device that performs a network boot is referred to as a “boot node” and a server that provides a boot image to the boot node is referred to as a “boot server”.
A boot server is generally connected to a plurality of boot nodes. The boot server saves correspondence information between identification information for identifying each boot node and a boot image to be provided to the corresponding boot node, and selects a boot image to be provided to the boot node on the basis of the correspondence information. For example, a boot server that employs a PXE (Pre-boot Execution Environment) standard saves a boot image in association with a MAC (Media Access Control) address of a boot node.
There has been recently known a boot server that changes a boot image to be suited for each boot node on the basis of the hardware configuration of the boot node and provides the changed boot image to the boot node.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-216593    Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-277277
The boot server described above is provided for each predetermined network or operating environment. For this reason, a system manager or the like updates a boot image saved in a boot server of each network when the version of the boot image is changed or when a new boot image is created.
For example, when the “A” company, the “B” company, and the “C” company construct different networks, boot servers are provided in the respective networks of the “A” to “C” companies. In such a situation, when a boot image has a bug, for example, an enterpriser who provides the boot image informs the “A” to “C” companies of the effect that the boot image has a bug. Then, a worker of the enterpriser applies a modified boot image to each boot server of the “A” to “C” companies. Alternatively, each system manager of the “A” to “C” companies applies a modified boot image to the corresponding boot server. In this way, when a conventional network boot system is used, production costs of a worker or a system manager increase because maintenance is performed on a boot image every operating environment.